Grim's Son: Naruto
by Loyal-LeoBlade
Summary: Join Naruto as he experieneces supernatural adventures as the son of the Grim Reaper.  T to be save.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor The Grim Tales From Down Below(Bleedman owns it) nor any other shows/movies that become apart of this story.

Chapter One: New Dad

By Loyal-LeoBlade

"Hello" normal speaking

"_Baka_!" Thoughts and writing(letters and such)

"**Henge!**"Jutsu

"_**Hello Kid**_" Bad guys

Naruto POV

Ever since I was small (well smaller), I was able to make my bones appear, I know what you are thinking, so let me explain. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and for whatever reason I can make my skin and organs clear, revealing my skeleton. I can then make them reappear, though it causes the skin and organs to become increasingly(and permanently) slightly transparent. When I was like three, only by using a microscope you could see. But now anyone with eyes can see it. Most people would be panicking if their skin was clear, but I think it's cool, it's like a bloodline. Jiji always tells me stories about the many heroes who had bloodlines.

I used to use makeup to hide the transparency but it's not going to work any more. I discovered that this morning.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Third Person POV

Glaring sunlight is what woke up Naruto this morning. "Stupid sun, I'm trying to sleep," He murmured, trying to get away from the sun only to roll off his bed. "Look at what you did, demon sun," the seven-year old shouted, shaking his fist at the sun. Naruto continued to grumble as he walked into the bathroom, not hearing the semi-evil laugh that seemed to come from the sun.

Getting out of the shower, Naruto noticed that his bones showing, "That's strange, they usually only come out when I want them to." Naruto got out the make up and got ready to put it on. He tried to rub it on his arm only to feel empty air.

"What the," Naruto said in surprise. He cautiously touched his arm only to feel bone. Panicky, Naruto touched his face and arms. Nothing, just bones and empty air.

"Jiji would know what to do," Naruto said out loud. "_Hopefully." _Naruto hastily put on his burnt-orange hoodie and jeans (which he found on his door-step a year ago) and left his apartment. Locking up his apartment, Naruto promptly left the slums of Konoha.

Many people gave him curious looks, which turned to hate when they realized it was Naruto. They could tell because Naruto's blond hair juts out from the hoodie (not unlike Grim Jr. from the Grim Tales From Down Below), added to the fact that no one else would orange clothes.

When he got to Hokage Tower, a boar-masked ANBU tried to block the entrance when he saw Naruto. Naruto, knowing this ANBU hates him, ducked under him and entered the tower.

"Jiji," Naruto said when he entered the Sandaime's Office. "You need to help me!"

Startled the old Kage gripped a nearby kunai. Realizing it was Naruto, he put away his kunai. "What is it Naruto and put down your hood, I almost threw a kunai at you." He was mildly surprised to see Naruto's skull when Naruto pulled his hood back. "Stop with the joke, Naruto." Naruto has pulled this joke before.

"It's not a joke, Jiji," Naruto cried. "It's gone."

"What's all gone," he questioned, still thinking it's a joke.

"My skin and everything, Jiji!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto," the Sandaime anxiously asked, Naruto usually ended his jokes by now. Naruto walked up to him and grabbed the old man's arm. Sure enough the Hokage only felt Naruto's skeletal hand.

The Hokage sighed and said, "Your mother warned about this." He then got up and pulled a scroll from a adjacent bookshelf.

"What are talking about, Jiji," Naruto said shocked. Shocked because every time Naruto asked the Hokage about his parents, he would answer he didn't know them. "You knew her."

"I'm sorry I had her a secret from you but you need to understand that your mother had many enemies, and if someone found out that you are her son, you will be hunted by them," the Sandaime said handing Naruto the scroll. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and this is a letter she told me to give you incase something happens to her."

Naruto held the scroll like it would break at any second and opened it: _Dear Naruto-sochi, _

_If you are reading this, then I am dead and my deal has been completed. If you don't know what I'm talking about, let me explain. On the day you were born(October 10), the Kyuubi attacked the village. Your father had to seal it away. Only a newborn can survive the sealing, since their chakra coils were undeveloped. You were the only one born that day. But sadly you were born a stillborn. So I had no choice but to make a "small" deal with death, a person named the Grim Reaper._

_The deal was that if he don't take your soul(i.e. brings you to life) then you will technically be his son. A sign of this, as you probably noticed, is the fact that your skin and organs disappeared on or around your seventh birthday._(1)

_I'm sorry sochi, I had no choice. But you would agree once you meet him that he would be a great dad for you. Anyways, with you alive, we sealed the Kyuubi in you. YOU ARE NOT THE DEMON! Only the container. I hope you understand. Good bye Naruto, dattebayo!_

_With Love, Your Mother, _

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S. Your new father will come get you soon after you finish reading this letter._

The old kage and young skeleton looked at each other in shock, no none expected this. Over the course of the last minute, Naruto went from happy to sad to curious to shocked to fear to happy(again) to surprise to joyous. He was happy to have a letter from his mom and to have a dad, even if it was Death himself. "_I have a dad" _was his only thought. The Hokage was happy that Naruto got a semi-good letter but was stupefied when it was revealed that Naruto was the revived son of the Grim Reaper.

The Hokage then remembered the last sentence. "Shouldn't you be packing," The Hokage questioned Naruto, grinning.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted before pulling his hood up and running out of the office. The Sandaime Hokage chuckled at his adoptive grandson's antics. He then sent one of his ANBU to make copies of the letter. "_The council is going to _love _to hear about this,_" the old man lit his pipe with a evil grin, "_there is going to be hell to pay._"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Four minutes later: Naruto's Apartment.

Naruto quickly packed his extra hoodie and jeans along with some possessions. This includes a goggles he also found on his doorstep, a necklace a strange blue-skinned girl gave him("Phanty," Naruto says, remembering his old friend((2)) ), and the bowl from his first bowl of ramen. After a few minutes, Naruto finished packing(which included a few cups of ramen) he remembered he didn't eat that morning. He made a cup of instant ramen and ate it. "_I can barely taste it,_" Naruto thought sadly as he swallowed.

Naruto was throwing the cup away when a green and black portal appeared in the center of his apartment. Naruto jumped and started to back away from the portal when a skeleton in a black robe walked out of it. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki," it said uninvitingly. Naruto nodded slowly. "Good," the skeleton said cheerfully before he walked up to Naruto and hugged him. "Hello son."

Separating from Grim, Naruto nervously replied, "So… You're my dad."

"Yup." Naruto didn't know what do, while he packed he didn't think about what he was going to do when he met his dad.

"I see you're packed, mon," Grim said awkwardly, trying to break the silence. "Shall we be going." Grim used his scythe to open another portal.

"Give me a second," Naruto asked. He quickly wrote a note to the Hokage, asking if he would say good-bye to his friends for him. "Let's go." Naruto shouldered his bag and walked into portal with his new dad.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Hope you like the first chapter of my new story. There a button on the bottom of the screen that says REVIEW, please click it and send me your comments.

Author Notes:

1) It's October 15 in the story

2)If you can guess who this is, I'll give you a virtual pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor The Grim Tales From Down Below nor Danny Phantom.

AN: Everyone who guessed Phantasma from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, you are correct! Unfortunately, the pizza delivery guy got his soul reaped by Grim.

AN2: Naruto is going to be Grim Junior's half-brother.

Chapter Two: Enter the Ghost Zone

By Loyal-LeoBlade

* * *

"Hello" normal speaking

"_Baka_!" Thoughts and writing(letters and such)

"**Henge!**"Jutsu

"_**Hello Kid**_" Bad guys

Third Person POV

Walking through the portal/tunnel, Grim and Naruto were laughing and sharing stories. "And then the stupid pervert got tangled in my rope trap and fell into the girls' side of the hot springs," Naruto told his dad. "Too bad for him, it was a dozen Kunoichi's day off." Of course, this caused Grim to burst out laughing.

"That's good, mon," Grim said, recovering from his laugh attack. "That reminds me of the time I had to reap the soul of a man who died at a wrestling match. He tried to hide in de women's dressing room, while the women were still dressing inside. I've never heard a man scream so much like a little girl(the wrestlers beat him up)." Naruto actually fell to the ground laughing. They've been telling each other stories since Grim asked Naruto about his hobbies. Naturally, Naruto told him about his pranks.

"So… where does this tunnel-thing end," Naruto asked once they stopped laughing.

"You see mon, because of me job, I can't take care of you all de time," Grim paused, "so I'm taking you to a place called de Ghost Zone. Keep in mind that it's only temporary until I get us a stable home." Grim glanced at Naruto, trying to see how He was taking this news. Naruto was silent, not at all like how he was a few minutes ago.

"What's the Ghost Zone like, dad?" Naruto said snapping from his gloom and becoming curious. He was curious since Phanty mentioned the Ghost Zone a bunch of times when she played with Naruto. Apparently, it has a lot of portals.

"It's a realm parallel to the Earth where all ghost reside in," Grim said dramatically, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. "It's a nearly endless world made up of ghost lairs, islands and ectoplasm."

"Wow," Naruto said wide-eyed as they exited the tunnel and into a strange building. It was filled with a lot of clocks and screens. "Awesome," Naruto shouted when he stopped in front of a screen. It showed a man in a bat-themed costume fighting a laughing, green-haired clown who held in his hands a metal something with a smiley face on it.(1)

"It is, isn't it," a blue figure in a purple cloak said to Naruto, who had started to lean towards the screen. His sudden appearance caused Naruto to jump, nearly sending him into the screen. Thankfully, Naruto caught himself on time. "My name is Clockwork, young reaper," the ghost said chuckling. On closer inspection, Naruto noticed the ghost had a scar running through his right eye and the ghost had a tail thingy instead of legs.

"Naruto," Naruto replied shaking the time ghost's hand.

"You are going to be staying with Clockwork for awhile, Naruto," Grim said after Clockwork gave Naruto a tour of his building. This included Naruto's room which had everything the young reaper would want: a twin-sized bed, an oak dresser, toys of all sorts, and a 72-inch flat screen TV.

"You're leaving," Naruto asked sadly hoping that his dad will stay longer.

"I'm sorry son, but de dead don't reap themselves," Grim said before leaving, though not before giving Naruto a package and definitely not before taking a picture with Naruto.

"Bye dad," Naruto said as the portal closed.

"You are free to wander through the Ghost Zone as you please," Clockwork said to Naruto. "West is a good place to start." With that thought, Clockwork left the room.

Naruto, sitting on his bed, opened the box very slowly. Looking inside, Naruto was surprised to find a small toy scythe, a letter and a book in it. Ignoring the letter temporary, Naruto grabbed the scythe. In a flash, it became four and a half foot long scythe with a foot long silver blade. "Awesome," Naruto said taking a few practice swings. Remembering the letter, he picked it up and read it out loud, "_ Here's your first scythe Naruto, it's for all de birthdays I've missed. The books is called 'De Beginner's Guide to Reaping,' train well and good luck mon!_

Naruto happily grabbed the book and scythe before running out the room. He was about to leave Clockwork's home when Clockwork stopped him, "Look before you leap, reaper." Naruto looked out the door only to find empty air. "I would use the necklace if I were you, but I'm not." This comment confused Naruto until he remembered, "Phanty's necklace!"

Naruto ran back to his room and got his necklace, all the while remembering how he got it.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-Flashback-no-Jutsu-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Two years ago, Konoha

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Eleven-year old Phantasma shouted when Naruto entered the abandoned training ground. The clearing was covered with streamers and a few balloons. In front of her as a small cake, which had five lit candles on it.

"Is this for me," five year old Naruto asked as he stared at the decorations. Of course, this caused Phantasma to giggle.

"Who else silly," she giggled. "Make a wish." She said handing him a knife to cut the cake. Snapping out of his amazement, Naruto blew out the candles and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true," Naruto said sticking his tongue out. He cut the cake evenly between them. "Delicious cake Phanty," Naruto said when he finished eating his half.

"Present time!" Phantasma said before giving Naruto a neatly wrapped box. Opening it, Naruto pulled out a blue necklace with a "bed sheet" ghost charm hanging from it. "Thanks?"

"Put it on," Phantasma told him. When he put it on, a feeling of weightlessness came over Naruto, which he shook off. He didn't notice that he started float upwards.

"It's an old toy I had for a while, it's used to help kid ghost, who haven't learned to fly, to fly," Phantasma said giggling as Naruto floated up, unknowingly, and bumped into a tree branch.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled as he continuously crashed into the tree, much to Phantasma's enjoyment.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-Flashback-no-Jutsu-Kai-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Present time

Naruto put the necklace on his neck and floated/flew away from Clockwork's home. "_I bet I look like a skeleton ghost."_ Naruto thought.

* * *

End of Chapter two.

Ok everybody, I'm putting up a poll for which girls are going to be in Naruto's harem.

The list includes:

-Haley Long from American Dragon: Jake Long

-Younger Starfire from Teen Titans

-Younger Raven from Teen Titans

-Younger Jinx from Teen Titans

-WilyKit from ThunderCats(2011)

-Dani from Danny Phantom

-Jade from Jackie Chan Adventures

-Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10

-Aelita from Code Lyoko

-Kari from Digimon

-Hinata from Naruto

-Ino from Naruto

-TenTen from Naruto

-Toph from Avatar the last Airbender

If you want me to add any other girls to the harem, PM me. Tell me why I should add them, what show they are from and who they are.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Grim Tales from Down Below, or Danny Phantom.

AN: Here's the current tally for the poll:

1) Haley Long from American Dragon Jake Long-11votes

2) Younger Raven from Teen Titans-13

3) Dani from Danny Phantom-11

4) Jade from Jackie Chan Adventures-10

5) Younger Starfire from Teen Titans-10

6) WilyKit from ThunderCats(2011)-9

7) Toph from Avatar the last Airbender-10

8) Younger Jinx from Teen Titans-9

9) Kari from Digimon-8

10) Aelita from Code Lyoko-7

11) Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10- 4

12) TenTen from Naruto-5

13) Ino from Naruto-4

Keep on voting people!

AN 2:I forgot to tell you this last time, only the girls with 8 or more votes will be in the Harem.

On to the show…

* * *

Chapter Three: Ghost Zone Part 2

By Loyal-LeoBlade

"Hello" normal speaking

"_Baka_!" Thoughts and writing(letters and such)

"**Henge!**"Jutsu

"_**Hello Kid**_" demonic beings and demons

Naruto's POV

"Bye Klemper!" I called back as I left Klemper's lair. We met a few days ago and we've been playing in Klemper's frozen lair ever since. I found that even if he is a little… strange, he was fun to play with.

"Bye Friend!" Klemper called back as I closed the fridge-like door. Shaking snow off of my hoodie, I looked at the area around me. There were only a few scattered lairs and small islands.

"I guess I should continue training" I said floating over to an island. Over the three weeks I've been in the Ghost Zone, I've made little progress with my training. The stupid book won't let me skip the first chapter(_Scythe Handling_). I have like a thousand more lessons left until I finish the first chapter.

"_Lesson #341: Telling When Someone's Time Has Come," _I read out loud. Sitting on a rock, I started to read. "_It is fairly easy to figure out when someone's time has come. Your scythe should point you to someone who has died. However, if you want to know ahead of time, focus your reaper magic(if not available, other energy sources should be suffice) into an hourglass shape. Moreover, it's helpful if you're focusing extremely hard on the person. When you are done, an hourglass will appear. The more sand the top has the more the person lives." _I immediately thought of Jiji and how old he is.

I did as the book said and a small hourglass appeared. I am happy to find out that Jiji has a few good years left. "Where should I go now," I asked out loud as I put away the hourglass. I was about to fly away I started to hear a strange noise. It was sound of a beast. I slowly turned around when I saw a huge shadow on the ground.

"Bark! Bark!" a small, green puppy … barked. It was 'taking a bow', holding out a stick.

"What are you doing here, puppy," I said petting it. _I've always wanted a pet_. "What are you doing here." The puppy only barked. I took the stick and threw it, the puppy chasing after it.

It came back with the stick a few minutes later, waging his tail. I went to get the stick but the puppy started to growl really loudly. I started to back away from dog as it got bigger the louder he got. Soon a monstrous dog, three times my sizes stood in front of me. "Help!" I yelped as the giant ghost dog pounced.

* * *

Dani's POV

Okay, so far my last few days have been awesome! First, Danny somehow stabilized me so I no longer have to worry about melting when I use my ghost powers. Next, a big, werewolf-like ghost gave me Mister Fluffy, a wolf plushie. He was speaking some foreign language so I couldn't understand him. Though I did hear him say "friend" and "Danny" a bunch of times.

Then, while I was playing in a big, snowy area, a yeti-like ghost showed up. He introduced himself as Frostbite, leader of the people of the Far Frozen. He said that he has a present for the "daughter of the Great One." When I figured out that the "Great One" was Danny, I tried to explain to him that I was Danny's eight-year old clone, not his daughter, but Frostbite insisted.

He gave me Cujo, a puppy ghost. I had squealed when I was handed him, I started to dote him, he was just so CUTE! I happily thanked Frostbite and flew off with Cujo at my heels. Cujo is so AWESOME! When that idiot, bucket head(Skulker), tried to hunt me, Cujo became a big dog and made bucket head run away.

I'm currently waiting for Cujo to come back with the stick I threw for him. "He's been gone for a long time now. Should we go look for him, I'm getting worried," I asked Mr. Fluffy, who was sitting on a rock. "Okay, let's go." I picked him up and started to look for Cujo.

Ten minutes later, I started to hear someone shouting and being the curious kid I am, I flew toward the shouting. A few minutes later, I was able to understand what the person was shouting. He was shouting things like "Ow! Stop biting my leg!" and "Quit chewing on my head!"

"Cujo!" I shouted happily as I found Cujo(in attack mode) chewing on a pile of bones. Now I'm glad I followed the screaming. I gasped in horror when I realized the pile of bones was the person who was shouting. "Cujo spit him out now!" I watched was Cujo reluctantly got off the bones and spit out some bones. The bone put themselves and put on it's clothes. The headless skeleton then 'looked' at Cujo with crossed arms like saying "all of it", which I told Cujo.

Reluctantly, Cujo started to gag and spit. After a few seconds, Cujo coughed up the skeleton's head. "Thanks," the skeleton kid said once he put his head on. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Reaper."

"I'm Dani Phantom and this is my dog, Cujo." I replied. "I hope Cujo didn't hurt you to badly." Naruto was about to respond when we were captured in nets. "What gives!" We both yelled.

"Well what do we have here," Skulker, who had his net gun out, gloated. "The whelp's girl and bone-head's brat." He then tranquilized Cujo.

"Let us go!" Naruto said as we struggled to get out of the nets. Skulker just laughed, taking us to his lair.

* * *

End Chapter.

Post- chapter Author Note:

I will also be adding the following girls to the poll:

-Mimi from The Grim Tales from Down Below

-Ember from Danny Phantom

-Younger Pixie from Monster Rancher

-Younger Lilim from Monster Rancher

-Sakura Kinomoto from Card Captor Sakura

-Younger Enchantress from the Marvel Comics

-Younger Umar(sister of Dormammu((a Doctor Strange villain))) from the Marvel Comics

-Younger Angela, an Angelic Bounty Hunter from the Spawn comic books Image Comics

-Younger Supergirl from Justice League

Please vote people before it's too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Grim Tales from Down Below, or any other show that gets involved in this story.

AN: Here's the list of girls who have been voted to be in the Harem:

Younger Raven from Teen Titans-23 votes

Dani from Danny Phantom-22 votes

Younger Jinx from Teen Titans-18 votes

Haley Long from American Dragon Jake Long-17 votes

Jade from Jackie Chan Adventures-17 votes

Toph from Avatar the last Airbender-17 votes

Younger Starfire from Teen Titans-15 votes

WilyKit from ThunderCats (2011)-15 votes

Kari from Digimon-14 votes

Aelita from Code Lyoko-13 votes

Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10-11 votes

TenTen from Naruto-11 votes

Ember from Danny Phantom-9 votes

Ino from Naruto-8votes

Sakura Kinomoto from Card Captor Sakura-8 votes

Younger Supergirl from Justice League-8 votes

Mimi from the Grim Tales from Down Below-8

The above girls have been removed from poll since they are already in the harem.

AN2: Here's the tally for the other girls so far.

Younger Angela, an Angelic Bounty Hunter from the Spawn comic books-6

Younger Enchantress from the Marvel Comics 5

Younger Umar (sister of Dormammu ((Doctor Strange villain))) from the Marvel Comics 5 Younger Lilim from Monster Rancher-4

Younger Pixie from Monster Rancher 4

On to the show!

Chapter Four: Escaping Skulker's Lair Part one

By Loyal-LeoBlade

WilyKit's POV

I've been having a terrible day, plain and simple. First, my brother and I got sucked into a tornado, along with our dad. Next, while being tossed around in the tornado, a green, whirlpool like thing appeared and sucked us right up. We ended up in this big, green place with floating islands and doors that hung in midair! We had tried to get off the rock we were on, to no success.

And finally, when we thought things could not get any worse, a ghostly metal man showed up. He was ranting about how he was going to mount the "strangest creatures he's seen so far" (us) on his wall. Kat and I were quickly captured in nets the metal fired; we didn't have much room to dodge. Dad had grabbed a tool he had on hand and tried to fight off the metal man, who by now told us his name was Skulker. To Kat's and my horror, Skulker simply shot Dad with a green beam that came from a tube-shaped thing that was on his wrist.

The beam knocked dad into one of the green vortexes that appears randomly. Skulker just shrugged at the loss before taking us to his lair, dumping us in a room which he locked on his way out.

"What do you think happened to dad," I asked WilyKat who was still trying to get out of net; I gave up half an hour ago.

"I don't know," He replied as he tried to bite his way out of the net only to receive a powerful shock. We sat in silence for another fifteen minutes when we heard the door unlock.

"It seems you've been busy," Skulker said as he walked in the room, he obviously saw WilyKat's electrical burns. He was dragging behind him two nets, one had a small skeleton in strange, orange clothing, and his shirt even had a hood on it. The other net had a girl in it; she had white hair and glowing, green eyes. She had black and white midriff top and black and white jeans, boots, and gloves.

"I'll say it again, let us go Teme," the skeleton demanded when he saw us. "Why are you even doing this?"

"I am Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone," he gloated. "I hunt any rare creature I come across." Here I wanted to protest, but I stopped myself incase Skulker retaliated harshly. "Though I want to hunt you four an entirely different reason," Skulker continued. "I was always the hunter when I was alive. So it was unthinkable that I was to be hunted by death. I think I deserved a little revenge, brat (1)"

Skulker reached into the net and ripped a necklace off the skeleton's neck. "Just so you can't escape," Skulker said before to girl's, my brother's and my horror drove the necklace in to the skeleton's head. To Kat's and my surprise, there was no hole or mark in the skeleton's head. I noticed that the necklace wasn't in Skulker's hand any more.

At first nothing happened, but then the skeleton kid started to spasm and scream in pain. Wilykat and I covered our ears, the screams were so bad. "Naruto!" I heard the girl shout. After a few painful minutes, Naruto stopped screaming and fell unconscious.

"Well that's that," Skulker said before grabbing the nets and dragged the nets to another room and he threw us in to a big cage. "Nightly night." Skulker said before leaving the room. To our surprise, the nets opened. "Now they open!" The girl complained before quickly went over to Naruto, who was still unconscious. "I'm Dani Phantom, with an 'i,'" Dani said, introducing herself. "And the sleeping skeleton is Naruto Uzumaki-Reaper."

"I'm WilyKat," My brother said.

"I'm WilyKit," I said.

"Why do you look like ca-" Dani was interrupted by a red glow. I saw that it was coming from Naruto. We gasped as rings appeared around Naruto's middle and slowly went to his ends. Dani gasped the loudest.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Where am I," I groaned as I turned another corner only to find another wet and cold sewer. I've been here ever since Skulker put Phanty's necklace into my head. After I tripped over an unusually large and red pipe I suddenly felt a strong pull telling me to continue going forward.

After a few minutes of tripping and splashing through the water, I came upon a huge room. I couldn't see the ceiling, there were red, white, blue, and green pipes (2) everywhere and there was a cage across from me. I noticed that it was being held closed by a piece of paper. Without realizing it, I walked right up to the cage. I had to force myself to stop from walking through the bars which scared me. I jumped when a booming laugh erupted from beyond the car door.

"**It's been a long time since anyone has been able to throw off me pull**," a voice bellowed. "**I knew I chose right.**"

"W-who are you," I whimpered as I trembled under the powerful voice. "What are you calling about?"

"**I am-**," the cage was flooded with light which revealed a giant, orange nine-tailed fox, "**the Great Kyuubi!"**

"K-k-Kyuubi!" I stuttered as I fell backwards.

"**Don't be scared kit,"** Kyuubi said calmly. "**I would not hurt my own heir."**

"Heir?" I asked curiosity over ruling my fear.

"**The damn seal that was put on you is rapidly stealing my energy and giving it to you. This forced you to become my heir," **Kyuubi explained. **"In one year time, you will be the new Kyuubi and you will receive nearly all my powers and my titles."** Not surprising, I was shocked.

"What powers and titles exactly," I asked after recovering from my shock.

"**I'm surprised, I thought you would be calling yourself a monster or something," **Kyuubi commented.

"I'm already the son of death," I explained, "what's becoming a Kyuubi."

"**Good point,"** Kyuubi said thoughtfully, and then shrugged. **"Titles you will receive include Boss of the Kitsune and Shadowkan (3) Clans, King of Makai, Spirit of Foxes, and Lord of the Biju."**

"That is a lot of titles," I mumbled in disbelieve.

"**Powers you will eventually receive or you currently have are as listed. You can control the five elements and mana. You can travel to other universes (4) along with anyone with you. You can adapt to any environment and shape shift. You can summon clan members. You can absorb objects into yourself and any magic in them."**

"Like Phanty's necklace?" I asked calmly while sweating on the inside. "_Is something going to happen to me?"_

"**You will become a quarter ghost," **Kyuubi said. **"Which would make you a quarter human, a quarter reaper, a quarter Kitsune, and as of now a quarter ghost."**

"Is there anything else you might want to warn me about," as I said these words a cold shower feeling (5) came over me and white rings went to my head and feet. "What just happened to me?"

"**You just activated your ghost transformation," **Kyuubi said as he conjured an ice mirror in front of me. I noticed I now have flesh, which shocked me. I also noticed that I had white hair (with purple high-lights) and my blue eyes became glowing green with orange specks. My clothes became blue with orange trims. **"You will be stuck in ghost form until you remove the necklace from your head. After that you will be able to shape shift freely."**

"What's happening to me?" I shouted as I started to disappear.

"**Damn it! I did not think you would wake up for another hour," **Kyuubi cursed. **"I didn't get to tell you about mates."**

"What!" I yelled as my head started to disappear.

"**Don't let any females ki-" **I didn't hear the rest because I woke up.

* * *

End Chapter

Post-Story notes

1) Its a matter of hunter pride.

2) Red=Youko; White=Reaper magic; Blue=chakra; Green=ectoplasmic energy

3) Shadow creatures from Jackie Chan Adventures.

4) Grim and Naruto could only move through other dimensions, not other universes like Kyuubi could.

5) The feeling of jumping into an ice cold shower

Because someone asked me about this I decided to reveal why I took Hinata off the poll. I decided that Hinata will be the default girl, the one who would be in the harem no matter what. Sorry to those who were wondering why Hinata disappeared from the poll.


End file.
